


One shots of victor and Matilda

by Allythegreat1



Series: Ally Sanchez's victor and Matilda fanfics [1]
Category: OTP: One True Pairing (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Matilda and Victor decide to have children together, Matilda loves magenta peonies, Matilda loves victor, Matilda’s sister has kids and Matilda becomes a great aunt, Victor loves Matilda unconditionally, Victor writes Matilda romantic love poems and love letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythegreat1/pseuds/Allythegreat1
Summary: The lovingly marriage between victor and Matilda until they die.
Relationships: Victor von Charles/ Matilda o’Harris
Series: Ally Sanchez's victor and Matilda fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752523
Collections: TRUE LOVE





	1. Blown kisses before leaving for work

Victor gets lots of blown kisses from his beautiful wife Matilda before he leaves for work at his invention workshop. She sometimes gives him kisses on the cheek before he leaves for work and gives him sloppy and long smooches on the lips and all over his face. He even gets a goofy smiley grin on his face when he realizes he has Matilda’s magenta lipstick kiss-prints all over his face and cheeks when he looks in the Bathroom mirror At the workshop when he has to use the men’s restroom. One Monday morning, Matilda gave victor five blown kisses before he left for work and he just can’t get enough of her kisses. The way his wife lets him tuck a piece of her long dark brown hair behind her ear before he kisses passionately is still fresh in his mind. Matilda’s kisses make him want to swoon on the ground at work and dream of her until it’s time for him to leave work and go home. When he Finally gets home To his and Matilda’s house, Matilda greets him with lots of kisses all over his face and he lifts her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist while they end up kissing against the closed door. They blow kisses to each other every weekend that victor gets off from work and they get the whole Saturday and Sunday to themselves for them to snog and kiss each other.( snog is a British word that means kissing)   
One Friday afternoon, before Matilda can greet her husband with more welcome home kisses, he grabs her hips and leads her to the bedroom. He kisses her against the bathroom door and he presses her gently against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist .   
After the longest and most passionately romantic making out they ever had in the whole world, they cuddle together in bed with victor licking his lips before kissing her right cheek Sloppy.   
“ you always had that in you, sweetie.” Says Matilda   
“ I was thinking about you, Matildykins.” Says victor lovingly as he cuddles closer to her and they go to bed tonight.


	2. Romance in the London cinema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Matilda go for a romantic night out in the cinema. They are seeing one of their favorite romantic comedy movies from when they were both children before they met as young adults.

It's a beautiful night out for Victor and Matilda to go to the cinema. They go to the cineworld cinema and get some nachos with nacho cheese dip on the side, a medium cup of baskin Robbins love for chocolate ice cream, footlong hot dogs with ketchup and mustard, strawberry twizzlers and a large dynamite cup of cherry tango ice blast slushie with two straws to share like sharing a milkshake together. ( no sugar added)   
They kiss each other while they couple in the movie screen kiss too. They even silenced their phones and sat back and relaxed as if they were on a cinema vacation. They are right now watching the scene where the couple get engaged to be married under the stars.  
" that reminds me of when you proposed to me, Victor." Says Matilda with an adoring smile as she whsipers to her husband on the right side to her in his seat.   
" you are absolutely right, my little matildykins." Says Victor as he leans in to kiss her lips and she kisses back. They have their snacks and slushie in a big cardboard box and cup holder in Matilda's cinema seat so they don't have to hold their food and beverage with their hands. They kiss passionately and eventually break apart to keep watching the movie. They share their slushie in the big cup while gazing lovingly into each other's eyes and they smile while having their mouths on their own two straws. They even share their hot dogs by eating off the buns first and then sharing the two hot dog sausages by putting them in their mouths and chewing and eating them while leaning close to each other and kiss like lady and the tramp and pocky kissing. Victor dips one of their nachos in the nacho cheese dip and feeds it to Matilda as she lets out an "mmm"while eating and swallowing it before licking her lips. They even share their strawberry twizzlers by feeding themselves one at a time as Matilda takes one from the tray and Victor opens his mouth to eat the Twizzler. Matilda and Victor take turns sharing their chocolate ice cream with their two large spoons. They whisper words of love and sweet pet names to each other during the movie and while they hold hands tightly and lace their fingers together as if they never want to let go. After the movie, they decide to to back home while looking lovingly at each other and walking outside the cinema to their car. They go to bed after changing into their sleepwear and think about going to the movies again next time they decide to go on a second night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love it when romantic couples go to cinemas, don't you.


	3. How we first meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when Victor met his future wife Matilda

" matildykins?" Says Victor as he enters their London bedroom while she's reading a book in bed with her magenta reading glasses on.  
" what is it, hon?" Says Matilda who looks up from her book  
" do you remember when we first met?" Says Victor with a loving smile at his wife with dark brown hair 

" oh, I remember that like it was yesterday " says Matilda who gives her husband a kiss on the lips   
FLASHBACK: it was before the one year that Victor married Matilda when Matilda lived in her big home with her brothers and sister named Leonard, Jameson and Gretchen.   
Their father is a baker and they often help him bake in the bakery.   
But Matilda is also a flower saleswoman who sells magenta peonies and magenta roses outside London with her own wagon that carries as many magenta peonies and roses as she wants. She does love magenta peonies but sometimes she magenta peonies and magenta roses are her two favorite flowers that she settles for.   
One day, Victor was just walking on the sidewalk with his childhood friend Larry when he noticed and saw Matilda passing by with her flower wagon while singing   
Victor couldn't believe who he was looking at   
She was the most beautiful woman in all of London   
Her Caucasian skin was so fair  
Her long pink dress and magenta apron was so stylish   
Her dark brown hair was flowing so slowly in the London wind and in his eyes   
Her magenta eyes looked so glamorous and her eyelashes Were batting so adorably   
Her magenta lips looked so plump and luscious   
It's like he was looking at the first London woman who has been the first female to ever catch his eye

Larry noticed he obvious developed a crush on her and encourages him to go talk to her   
Victor approaches Matilda and he bumps into her in the process   
" Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry." Says Victor embarrassed and guilty   
" oh, that's okay. I don't think it's very polite of me to tell you to watch where you're going." Says Matilda with a assuring smile   
That smile was so adorable   
" I'm Victor Henry Von Charles. What's Your name, lovely woman?" Says Victor politely   
" I'm Matilda. Matilda Rosemary o'harris. I was just selling some magenta ponies and magenta roses. Would you like to buy some ? They are for free" Says Matilda kindly   
" I actually have an idea." Says Victor as he takes a magenta rose and peony from her wagon and puts them in her dark brown hair on the left side of her head and hair  
" oh, my. Thank you ." Says Matilda with a pink blush   
" don't mention it." Says Victor   
" well, it was nice meeting you, Victor. I have to get back to selling these flowers and I have to go back to my fathers bakery and my house soon. Hope I'll see you again." Says Matilda with a wave of her left hand as she leaves with her wagon   
Victor goes back to his friend   
" Larry, I think I'm in love with Matilda." Says Victor with a lovestruck smile and magenta hearts above his head as he blushes pink   
" I love that I met you, Matilda." Says Victor as he kisses her on the right cheek  
" me too, sweetheart." Says Matilda softly as he pulls her In for a passionate kiss that's long and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> These two are one of the couples I thought of writing about.


End file.
